


I'm Not Human?

by 13Reaper



Category: Metalocalypse (Cartoon)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:02:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24224758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/13Reaper/pseuds/13Reaper
Summary: Anja tells Toki important news.(Metalocalypse is owned by Brendon Small and Tommy Blacha. Metalocalypse OCs are owned by me).
Kudos: 3





	I'm Not Human?

**Author's Note:**

> Comment below if you want more.

Toki was sitting in his room with tears rolling down his face. It has been two days since his father's death, and Toki blamed himself for it. He didn't eat or sleep since he watched his dad sink into the darkness of that frozen pond. The band, including Charles, tried to cheer the youngest member up, but nothing was working.  
A knock entered the air, and Toki lifted his head from his pillow to see the door opening. It was his mother. Toki stared at her with heartbreaking and red eyes for a few seconds before going back into his pillow.  
"Toki," she spoke in Norwegian while turning on the light. "Toki, my son. May I come in?"  
"No," Toki answered in Norwegian.  
Anja came in anywhere and sat down on the edge of her son's bed. "Toki, how are you feeling?"  
"I don't want to talk about it, please," Toki whispered.  
Anja nodded and sighed. "Toki, I think it's time to tell you the truth," Toki raised a brow and uncovered his face from the pillow to listen. "The man that you knew as your father wasn't your real father."  
Toki blinked in confusion at her words. "What do you mean, mother?"  
Anja cleared her throat. "While Aslaug and I were engaged, I met a man during a trip with my siblings, and I fell in lust with him. He was so handsome and a charmer. I was young and didn't know any better. I had sex with that man, and then, I became pregnant with you."  
"Mother, what's the man's name?" asked Toki.  
Anja hesitated and closed her eyes. "His name is Thanatos. Thanatos the Greek God of Death."  
Toki's eyes widened at her answer. Death as in the Grim Reaper Death?! Toki was about to speak before it came clear to him. Everyone and thing outside of Dethklok that came close to him always die. He didn't understand it at first, but now, he does understand. Toki was the son of the Death. "And father found out that I wasn't his son?"  
Anja nodded and frowned. "I'm so sorry, Toki, for everything."  
Toki looked down at his pillow. "I need to be alone, please."  
Anja stood up and exited out of the room.


End file.
